1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to structural panel systems combining a plurality of panel members with connector joining members to create an enclosure and, more specifically, to such systems wherein the components are modular so as to enable the construction of variably sized enclosures using the same components.
2. The Prior Art
Panel systems, or kits, comprising connector members and cooperating panels for forming a wide variety of products are well known. Applications include the construction of: building partitions and, therefrom, enclosures such as utility sheds; furniture; toy activity playsets; and containers for the storage or shipment of goods. Typically, such systems include connector members having a specific cross-sectional geometry that facilitates an engagement between such members and one or more panels having a complementary edge configuration.
A particularly common structure for the connector members in such systems is an I-beam cross-section. The I-beam defines free edge portions of the connector member which fit within appropriately dimensioned and located slots in the panel members. U.S. Pat. No. D-371,208 teaches a corner extrusion for a building sidewall that is representative of state of the art I-beam connector members. The I-beam sides of the connector engage with peripheral edge channels of a respective wall panel and thereby serve to join such panels together at right angles. Straight, or in-line, versions of the I-beam connector members are also included in the kits to join panels in a coplanar relationship, whereby creating walls of varying length.
The aforementioned systems can also incorporate roof and floor panels to form a freestanding enclosed structure such as a utility shed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,381; 5,036,634; and 4,557,091 disclose various systems having interfitting panel and connector components. Such prior art systems, however, while working well, have not met all of the needs of consumers from a structural standpoint. Paramount among such needs is a panel and connector system for creating enclosure walls which resists panel separation, buckling, racking and weather infiltration. A further problem is that the wall formed by the panels and connectors must tie into the roof and floor in such a way as to unify the entire enclosure. Also from a structural standpoint, a door system must be present which is compatible with the panel and connector sidewalls and which provides dependable pivoting door access to the enclosure.
There also commercial considerations that must be satisfied by any viable enclosure system or kit; considerations which are not entirely satisfied by state of the art products. The enclosure must be formed of relatively few component parts that are inexpensive to manufacture by conventional, cost effective fabrication techniques; and the system must be capable of being packaged and shipped in a knocked-down state. Further, the system ideally must be modular and facilitate the creation of a family of enclosures that vary in size but which share common, interchangeable components.
Finally, there are also ergonomic needs that an enclosure system must satisfy in order to achieve acceptance by the end user. The system must be easily and quickly assembled using minimal hardware and requiring a minimal number of hand tools. The system must further not require excessive strength to assemble or include heavy component parts. Moreover, the system must assemble together in such a way so as not to detract from the internal storage volume of the resulting enclosure or otherwise negatively affect the utility of the structure.